Is all your Love a Lie?
by DarkSideOfTheDay
Summary: The flat share of some Vocaloids gets a new flatmate and Len doesn't even see any chance to be noticed. But nothing is like it seems and things become confusing. Different Vocaloid couples, contains boyXboy. Eventually KaiLen? Rated M for lemon.
1. I feel a storm coming

Hello out there! *waving like insane* I'm back with an new fanfiction. I WILL continue my Soul Eater Fanfic, so don't worry.

Well, a Vocaloid fanfic. There will be different couples, but I don't want to reveal too many of them and too much, so just read and find out yourself :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, sorry ^^'

* * *

_**Chapter One - I feel a storm coming**_

„Len! Len-Chan!" Something tried to shake me up. I pulled the blanket above my head and turned around. "Len! Wake up!", said the something while it snatched the warm blanket out of my hands. If there's so much noise, I really can't go on sleeping. Begrudgingly, I opened my eyes and saw cloudy something yellow in front of me. "Are you a banana?", I asked. "Len-Chan! I'm your sister! Your brain is still sleeping, isn't it?" She poked with her finger against my forehead. "And now stand up!" In the next moment, I lay on the floor with arms and legs stretched out. Ok, I was awake.

Rin looked at me from above. "You are such a late riser. Even today when we get a new roommate and…" – "Wait, what?! Why don't I know anything about that?" My sister scratched her head. "I mentioned it, didn't I? I'm pretty sure, I did. " Well, in my opinion, she didn't say one word about this news. "If you say so… When will he arrive?" Rin turned around to walk out of the room. "In half an hour"

Half an hour. I had been awake since two minutes. And I had to get ready. Maybe I should stand up, I thought much to slow. Suddenly, my mind was clear and I jumped up so fast that I nearly fell down again. Tiding up my room would be necessary to, I noticed by the way. The floor was laced with clothes, notes, books and other stuff.

But before I addressed myself to this task, I took some clothes and went to the bathroom. Hopefully, it was empty and I had luck, nobody was in the room. Though our flat had two bathrooms we had decided that the girls would get the one in the first floor and we, the boys, in the second floor.

I took a quick shower and after that, I styled my hair halfheartedly. The pigtail had to be enough even if half of the hair still stood in all directions. I really hated it to be pressed for time.

After I've been ready, I returned to Rin and mine room. I guess she had been in the room while I was in the bathroom because her side of the room was now completely clean. She has always been the one who cared about cleanliness. That was the reason why I was forced to clean so often.

Abruptly, the doorbell startled my out of my thoughts. It was too early! Much too early! I crammed everything, that lay around, in any drawers and wardrobes and the rest, that didn't fit anymore, under my blanket. Not perfect, but good enough, I thought.

Who might be the new one? Actually, you know each other from concerts or some sound recordings but sometimes you meet someone completely unknown.

"Len-Chan, come down!", shouted my sister from downstairs. A last look in the mirror and in my room that fits.

When I reached the corridor downstairs, they were already in the big living room. At least, they could have waited for me. I rolled my eyes and walked to them. They sat together on the big sofa: Rin, Luka Gakupo and Gumi with Oliver on her lap. Meiko was probably still in her room because she had been out with friends the whole night.

Then I saw the new roommate. He was tall and well-built and wore a while and blue coat. His hair, which was hanging in strands in his face, was agleam blue. In the moment I came into the room, he laughed slightly about something Oliver had said. It was the most beautiful laugh I've ever known.

Nobody cared about him in this moment, they looked all at me. Five pairs of eyes were aimed on me and as the new one noticed me, there were six. Rin was the first one to break the silence. "Len… You're still wearing your pajama trousers." She started to laugh and soon all of them laughed, even the blue-haired guy. This laugh which was so beautiful to me was now so painful.

I looked down on my body. I really still wore the light yellow trousers with banana pattern. All I wanted now was the ground to swallow me up. I felt my cheeks heating up and as my roommates noticed this they laughed even more. I stood there like an idiot.

The Blunette was the first one who stopped laughing, stood up, whipped a tear out of his eye and walked towards me. "Nice to meet you, even if it's a bit embarrassing for you. I'm Kaito Shion. You're Len, aren't you? I've heard a lot about you." Suddenly I was I a warm and nice hug but I didn't notice at first because I was too occupied with handling the information: Kaito Shion. THE Kaito Shion. That guy was a living legend among us Vocaloids. Everyone knows him and now, he would live with us. Waah, I guess a dream just came true. Rin and Miku were talking about him some time ago and I knew he had been on a concert tour aboard with Miku and some other Vocaloids, he was really famous!

"I hope we'll work well together", he said and brought me back in reality. Slowly I realized that Kaito's embrace was warm and well… soft. It may sound weird, but he smelled like I would define ice cream, sweet and cool, I didn't want this feeling to end! But then I felt Kaito shifting and the embrace ended.

"To which room should I bring my stuff?", he asked the others tilting his head to three duffle bags on the floor. Oliver jumped up in enthusiasm: "Kaito-Kun can sleep in our room, right, Gumi-neesan?" Full of expectation like a little puppy he looked at Gumi. She laughed and ruffled the boy with the bandages and patches who sat on her lap. "But we don't have any space left in our room." – "We could add another futon, or Kaito-Kun could sleep with you in one bed, because mine is too small." Gumi blushed heavily about this innocent comment. And even Kaito blushed but grinned, and soon, the green-haired girl could laugh about the boy's conclusion. "I guess Kaito will prefer a bed for himself alone."

"Since Miku moved out because of her concert tour, there's an empty bed in my room. If you don't mind, you could sleep there", explained the tall purple-haired samurai with an inviting gesture. Kaito bowed in a theatric way and grinned at the other man: "It would be a great honor to me, Kamui Gakupo."

So this was settled to. I was jealous of Gakupo, really. He would spend more time with the newcomer than anyone else, would see him when he sleeps, would know what he does when he isn't at any recordings or photo shootings. I didn't like that thought... Gosh, I acted like a stupid teen girl.

"Well then, I'll go back to my room and get ready for shopping", Rin mentioned standing up and wanted to leave the room when Luka stopped her. "Hey hey, you won't get away that easily!" Rin rolled her eyes. "Gakupo, you'll help Kaito to bring his bags in your room and afterwards, you'll show him where he can find what. Gumi, Oliver and Rin, you'll help me in the kitchen with lunch and there are still plates to be washed. Len, you… put on normal trousers at first! Then you'll search for our late raiser. She can't sleep the whole day", Luka explained. She had always the command of everyone's plans. "Sorry, Luka, I have some recordings for a new song, soon, so I can't help in the kitchen. The taxi will be here in about ten minutes", Gumi stated and left the room to get ready. "Anyone else any excuses for not helping? ... no? Good, then let's start."

I followed Kaito and Gakupo who went up the stairs chatting like old friends and ignored me completely. And Kaito smiled the whole time, I was pissed off. On the first floor I left the two for going in my own room; Gakupo's room was some doors next to mine.

"Kaito's not even interested a little…", I told the mirror where my mirror image just gazed at me. I opened the wardrobe behind the mirror and wanted to take a pair of fitting trousers for my shirt but had to notice that they were all in the laundry… and everything would be clashing with the style. Maybe I would find one in a drawer or under my bed, where lots of cloths of mine ended.

While I was searching I found a certain book underneath my bed and I felt my face getting red again – for the second time today. Damn, what if Rin had seen it. Hastily, I took the metal cookie box out of drawer where I had hid it very carefully and put the book in it to other private stuff. If my sister knew I had this book, well… I don't know how she would react. Because… well… now… uhm… to be exactly… it was a yaoi manga and… it was X-rated… yes, I know, I was far too young. But I liked it and well… Maybe it's a good moment to tell you that I'm bi. At least, I think I am… I'm not sure but I realized that I started to like boys. And Kaito would be my type…

My mind drifted away more and more and I can't remember how long I sat there in front of my bed and gazing at my hands. Get up, now, Len, I told myself. There was no use about thinking about it. The chance, that Kaito preferred boys, was little. Even the chance that Meiko will stop drinking one day was more realistic.

Speaking of Meiko, I should wake her.

After changing trousers (I had found one!) I went to the room of the brown-haired Vocaloid. Then I heard Kaito and Oliver on the same floor, I guess, he was skipping kitchen duty again, and told Kaito about his last recordings. Meiko could wait some more minutes, I thought and followed the voices which led me to Oliver's and Gumi's room. There I found the young boy sitting on the blunette's lap and they were both laughing about something. Oliver went on talking and Kaito listened until he noticed me and nodded friendly in my direction because he didn't want to interrupt the younger one.

I didn't nod back at an instant and smiling seemed to be impossible at that moment. I just stared in his incredible ultramarine blue eyes which had the same color as his hair. Then I nodded back and headed at Meiko's room because I didn't want him to see that I was getting red again. In front her door I stopped and waited for my heart getting calm again. Shit and I should survive living with him?

I knocked at the door and received a mumble. "Meiko, I come in now, ok?" When there was no other mumble, I opened the door. However, as the first rays of the light reached in her room, a pillow smacked at the wall next to my head. It had probably been a long night. "You can't stay awake the whole night and sleep the rest of the day, Meiko! Either you stop drinking or you stand up earlier." As answer came only the rustle of the cover and another mumble. Although I knew I could end up with having a pillow thrown at my head, I walked through the room and opened the blinds. "It's ok.. I'll stand up…", Meiko whined.

"I guess, I have to believe you", I grinned, "See you at lunch in one hour." When I left the room, I heard Kaito and Gakupo again. Maybe they knew each other from some recordings or had lived together in another flat share, I suspected.

* * *

You know nothing, Len :3  
Please comment and follow and fave if you like it! *hugs*


	2. Acute

I'm back with chapter numeroooo two. Thanks to all of you for reviews, faves, follows and reading! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter (Len's POV)

Disclaimer: I still do not own Vocaloid.

* * *

_**Chapter Two - Acute**_

I went down to the big and roomy living room where I sprawled on the sofa and took my old Game Boy from the charger to kill time until lunch. Asking in the kitchen if they needed help could mean much too much work and I decided not to think about it.

We were eight people in our flat-share now, I thought instead, so no place left for someone else. Because of concerts or recordings in another part of the country, it was quite sure that one of us would leave soon again and somebody else would share their living with us. So at the moment our group consisted out of Luka, Meiko, Gumi, Oliver, Kaito, Gakupo and my sister and me. We had double bedrooms, so Luka and Meiko shared one, Gumi and Oliver, we twins and now, Kaito and Gakupo because Miku was travelling again. Of course, we were not the only Vocaloid flat share. I even heard that the Shion Family had their own flat. And all of them were mostly paid by what we earn by singing which was more than enough.

Later, I noticed the portfolio with the current lyrics for the song we had to record soon and I remembered that I had recordings in one week. Well, bye-bye Gameboy, hello lyrics… It was a song I would sing together with my sister and Miku had a really short part, too. It fitted so perfectly into the ongoing season, autumn, and Halloween would come soon.

While I was learning the text Kaito and Gakupo came into the living room, again talking like very good old friends and by now I was sure they were.

"Len, could we sit on the sofa, too?", the blue haired asked, a spoon between his smiling lips. I looked down and found a box filled with ice in his hands which was already half-empty. Who could resist such a smile? I nodded and drew my knees to my chest to make space for two more people on it. They sat down and kept talking like I wasn't here at all. Right, keep ignoring me. However, I couldn't help to eavesdrop although it was pretty boring: They just talked about new songs and newcomer in the music scene.

In the end, I was bored and much too nervous at the same time because their chat wasn't interesting at all but Kaito had the habit to lick the spoon clean after every dipping in the container and that was clearly too much for me. I laid the portfolio back into and wanted to leave the room as Meiko rushed into the same room. "I heard that lunch is…. YOU?!" Meiko stared at Kaito, at first in confusion, then in horror and at last, in pure anger. Kaito glazed back, but his face showed only confusion. "Meiko? I thought… I didn't know…" The brown-haired girl was already boiling with rage and didn't Kaito even give the change to say anything else: "What did you think? That I didn't exist anymore? No, I AM here, as you can see and I told you that I never ever wanted to see you again"

"Meiko, it's ok, you don't need to scream", I heard Luka in the kitchen saying when she had heard the noise from the living room but when she came to us to see what's going on, she took a step back to the kitchen.

Kaito lifted his hands defensively. "Meiko, I'm sorry. Please, calm down. I… I didn't know that you live here. If I did, I wouldn't even come here. Please, don't crack up!" His voice was calming with a slight hint of panic, but I got the feeling that Meiko didn't want to calm down. "Why are you doing this? Why do you open up old wounds?! Why can't you leave me alone", she cried. Kaito wanted to stand up and walk towards her. "Don't go near!" – "I did apologize for everything I had done to you… And I would apologize again if you wanted me to." Meiko didn't look at Kaito anymore. Her face was hidden by her hands. "I don't want your apologizes! I thought… I thought you would love me…" The last sentence was muffled by her hands but I was sure I had heard the right thing. My gaze wandered from Kaito to Meiko back to Kaito who didn't know what to say and then to Gakupo whose glance switched between Meiko and Kaito. And then Luka, who had pressed her lips together to silence a sound or anything. And I got the feeling, that I was the only one here who didn't know what was going on.

"I thought you loved me", she replied. "Please, Meiko, I… I'm sorry if it seemed like this back then. I never intended you hurt you." - "I told you that I don't want any of your stupid apologizes. You are not even sorry, I know it! I don't want an 'I am sorry' from a guy who tries to hit on every female being on this planet for fun. And then you dump just to be fucked by any damn man!"

'Huh?' was the first thing that was in my mind. Kaito? Man? Fuck? Did I miss anything? Apparently yes. Everyone in this room stopped breathing. It seemed like Luka wanted to say something to Kaito – what would be a mass of cursing – or to Meiko – a lot of calming words – but was interrupted by Gakupo: "Really? Such a drama about a one-nighter that had happened years ago? Can't you just let it be and forget? "

I could just stare at Gakupo who had spoken in a calm voice, not fitting into the situation at all. He acted like it was all about a cookie Kaito had stolen from Meiko and not about cheating or whatever it had been.

For Meiko, it was much too much. She dropped on her knees and hid her face with her hands. "Why are you talking like that? You don't know how I felt for him. You don't know anything!", she shouted. "Oh, maybe I know more than you think", Gakupo answered with a smile to Kaito who turned red slighty.

Between Meiko's sobbing I heard the front door and seconds later opened my sister the door to the livingroom with a little bit too much force. "I am home again! The recordings didn't take place because of some… what's going on here?" Probably should her tone sound more worried but now it just sound naïve.

"I've had enough!" Meiko stood up on unsteady legs and ran out of the room shoving Rin out of her way. "Leave me alone!" However, my sister and Luka were running after her.

And I just tried to get to the kitchen without anyone noticing it. Because even to me, it had been too much information and it didn't make much sense to me. Something between Kaito and Meiko but Kaito and any guy and Gakupo was involved in some way, too.

I closed the door to the living room and tried to save the food which was still on the stove. Those vegetables in the pan didn't look that good anymore and it smelled like burned food. The rest seemed to be okay.

However, what just had happened still ran around my mind. I was replaying the scene again and again until Gumi came into the kitchen. "Len! The stove… oh, you've already turned it off, thank you."

She sighed and started to help me to clean the kitchen while she was complaining about Luka's incautiousness: "Seriously, Luka could have turned it off. I mean, it could start to burn and all because she hadn't… " – "It's ok, nothing happened, so maybe… in this case, we could ignore it for once." She sighed again and put one of the pans into the dishwasher.

"eh…. Gumi?" She turned around towards me. "Yes?" – "May I ask what just happened in the living room?" The girl seemed to think about her answer, before she said: "Well… Meiko didn't want anyone to know what happened back then, but now, I guess it's time to end the secrets after what happened." Gumi sat down on the counter top and watched her feet swinging in the air. "I think it was one year ago when Kaito and Meiko were doing recordings for some songs together and in the first evening, they were having dinner in a restaurant, celebrating a bit. And you know Meiko and her problem with alcohol. So when they went to a bar afterwards, she got drunk and in the end, they landed in one bed in a hotel room. And this ritual went on for some days until Kaito went somewhere else after the recordings. When Meiko asked, why he wouldn't go out with her anymore, she was sure that they both were in some kind of a lovers-relationship. Kaito told her frankly that he had met an old friend and was meeting him every night afterwards. Well, that's how Meiko found out and was totally shocked and angry. I can understand her, yeah, but she was just too naïve. Naïve and probably drunk. And Kaito's just a womanizer. I guess that one of them will leave us soon because this won't go well." She sighed again and smiled at me. "Do we have to talk about stuff like this? It's making me depressed and frustrated. Let's finish cleaning and then call the others for lunch."

Our dark thoughts vanished while setting the table as we started to sing and to dance and ended up laughing like idiots with every "nyan nyan nyan". Eventually, Rin and Oliver came in the dining room. "Luka's still talking to Meiko and Gakupo and Kaito locked the door to their room", my sister explained. So only we four would eat today, which was kind of practical because part of the food burned before. Rin gave me a worried glance and I understood that the problem with Meiko wouldn't be solved that soon. We started to eat in silence but soon began Oliver to tell stories about recordings or what he had read or something like this. It seemed that Rin hadn't told him what had happened.

I went back in my room after lunch and plopped on the bed. In my mind, I repeated again and again what I had heard today. Kaito was living with us for some hours and we already had more problems than ever before. I didn't know much about him but he seems to be quite popular among the girls… and… even boys? And he did like men, too?

* * *

So Len's finding out more ^^. Next chapter will be Len's POV again, and then Kaitos. I hope to see you again and please, review/fave/follow, if you like my story.


End file.
